Impressed
by Polarbearblue
Summary: Weiss' eyes bulged as her memory pulled her to the conversation she had with Yang last week. "You'd be amazed at the moves she could pull off; if she ever showed ya." Amazed was hardly the word Weiss would use describe what she saw.


I meant to write chapter 3 of _Black Cats and White Fangs_ but read HolyOrdersOtaku's _Team RWBY Plays: DDR_ and this just happened. I'm not even sure how I feel about it but yeah... Enjoy. If not, my bad.

Oh, and thanks HolyOrdersOtaku. He/She knows what I mean.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was hardly impressed with anything. Weiss never found that she was awestruck or amazed with anything anyone ever did. Courage, strength, power, knowledge; none of these things impressed the heiress. They didn't astonish her because, in every way, the heiress had these traits. Her name, her place as a Schnee granted her power. And because of her name she could afford knowledge, all the knowledge she'd ever want or need. Weiss needed no knight in shining armor, because she wasn't some weak princess trapped in a tall tower. She was strong enough to fight like any warrior or escape her tormentors. Being raised to expect the best and except nothing less, Weiss didn't lack courage. She knew she had the talents and skills for any obstacle she'd run into. She didn't need to be afraid.

So for the men who flirted with her or the legions of fans desiring to get to her good side by displaying traits of valor and skill, they were often ignored. She was so much better than them at what they could, had so many other talents, and while she wasn't perfect, she would soon be. The only time Weiss recognized that there was someone potentially better than her, was when she learned the four time Mistral tournament record holder Pyrrha Nikos would attend Beacon.

Okay, well that was a lie. There was one other person Weiss had to recognize as impressive: Ruby Rose.

Weiss didn't know what it was about the girl that seemed to change her opinion about her every day. But in the single year since attending Beacon the heiress had come to learn a lot about Ruby and find that all the traits that Weiss found insignificant in most people were amplified in her team leader.

What was it? Was it the training Ruby endured that gave her physical traits that made her more than just a gallant knight? Was it her stamina; her endurance that showed she never tired or slowed down? Weiss could never get it. Dragging a Nevermore up a cliff, chasing after beowolves, combating numerous boarbatusk, no matter what, Weiss could depend on Ruby's power and speed.

No, it had to be her intelligence. Sure she could be lazy, Weiss was on her back a lot, and while she would like to avoid her assignments, there was no denying her intelligence. She was quick on her feet and if she studied even a small amount, Ruby could challenge anything Weiss threw at her. Not to mention she was a mechanical genius thought Ruby preferred being called a weapon's dork.

Weiss wasn't satisfied with that either. Then maybe it was courage? Her sense of moral justice and responsibility to others so strong she'd put herself in harm's way even in the most daunting of situations. "The fear of losing someone close to me is much worse than the fear of dying", Ruby confessed when Weiss sustained an injury in a field assignment once.

Maybe Ruby was just a battle harden warrior of the purest of hearts. All of it was sure to make Weiss sick with jealousy and confused with bewilderment. How could this girl be just like the many of suitors and opportunist "friends" Weiss ignored, yet cause her to pause and wonder at how she was so unique? She wasn't any more special than them; any more special than Weiss right? What was it that made the princess think of Ruby so differently? Was she really just a prodigy Weiss would never match? It couldn't be that she was catching feelings.

Heck it wasn't just Ruby's Huntress qualities that amazed Weiss; talents the team hardly knew about that threw the heiress for a loop as well. Sitting at the desk by the window in the team's dorm room Weiss rested her head in hands. Shaking her head Weiss was searching for something, anything that could explain this phenomenon. Weiss was slowly drifting between different regions of her mind, teetering between reality, dreaming, and her imagination. There were things she saw today that made her daydream of what she saw, what she wanted to see, and what she hoped would happen. The situation that would cause Weiss to once again drown herself in thoughts about her team leader would come from one of the most casual activities she could think of, at least to Weiss.

* * *

A week ago Ruby and Yang had decided to show off one of their most favorite game, some dancing game that required a full size arcade machine and dancing platform, which Weiss later learned was probably unnecessary since the duo owned a console version of the game with smaller mats. As far as Weiss remembered, the game was simple: hit the arrows on the platform that appeared on the screen with your feet. Yet as she watched the duo do it, she realized the years of being an awkward teen meant Ruby was proficient in this game to say the least. But it was a comment Yang made, having lost a bet to her younger sister that peaked Weiss' curiosity.

"My sister is a master at rhythm based games and I suppose it can transfer over well to real life dancing. So you'd be amazed at the moves she could pull off; if she ever showed ya."

"She's that good huh?" Weiss asked, subconsciously hiding a bloodstain left on the carpet with her feet. From where it came from, Weiss pretended she didn't know.

Yang beamed at the heiress with a wide grin. "Of course, but when it comes to actual dancing, I'm best. I guess it's only because it's one of the few things my sister hasn't stuck to learning as we grew up, probably because she isn't confident off the dance mat," Yang detailed pointing to the platform Ruby stood on, "Right Ruby?"

The younger girl blushed as she selected another song to show off, hanging her head. "I could dance as well as you if I practiced—"

"If you practiced outside the game Ruby."

Weiss watched as Ruby continued to stomp on the dance floor to another overly complex song and wondered would she ever get to see Ruby really dance? Her opportunity would come when in another attempt to avoid school work; Ruby ditched her study session with the heiress to hang out with her sister.

"Unbelievable! Our fearless leader is _once again _running from me to avoid the study session _she promised_ she come to!"

Blake shook her head as she glanced over her book. She had heard Weiss' rant one too many times this week, and while most people would be annoyed at the complaining Weiss did, she found it rather comedic. "Maybe she's just tired and taking a break. I'm sure Ruby doesn't mean to bail on you. Yang probably—"

"The nerve of that girl! Honestly, I'm lending my skills to help her improve, and she abandons me. _Me_! Her best teammate ever…" Weiss paced the floor, arm flailing in all directions.

"Weiss, I hardly think—"

"Is there something wrong with me Blake? Is there?" She was now staring Blake in the eyes with a harsh ice glare, pointing to herself so hard she was close to stabbing her heart out. "Did I do anything to earn this level of disrespect? I have things I would like to do that she is keeping me from!"

"Weiss!" Blake had now yelled to get the girl's attention.

"Yes Blake?"

"Shut up, and drop it. When Yang or Ruby returns, you can take it up with them." And with that Blake returned to her book before Weiss could return a rebuttal, as a tired blond opened the door.

"I tell you guys, today were just full of all types of bull—"

"Where's Ruby?!" Weiss snapped.

The blond rolled her eyes as she massaged the back of her neck, chewing on her tongue to avoid speaking some rather un-lady like words. "Hello to you too princess. As far as Ruby goes she's taking a break from one of your many study sessions and working off some steam."

Weiss furrowed her brows as she lowered her tone, face but a few inches Yang. "She's training without me?"

Shaking her head Yang pushed Weiss aside and threw the bag she was carrying to her side of the room before climbing to her bed, arm hanging over to one side. "Weiss, just chill; Ruby said she'd meet you in the library in about an hour. Let her have some time alone."

Weiss stood for a moment as she lowered her head to the ground. Their combat class with Goodwitch was canceled, so Ruby probably was training. It's realistically the only class she looks forward to. But Weiss was a bit upset she'd opt to train without her. Muttering something about helping her sloppy combat Weiss hastily exited the room, leaving the door cracked open.

Without removing her eyes from her book Blake poked the arm that hung to her right. "So was that what you two were doing?"

"Nope, she doesn't really like sparring with me because I go too easy on her. We were in one of the rarely used part of Beacon with the various multi-purpose space rooms. So Ice Queen won't find her if she goes looking in the usual places." Yang removed her arm and instead replaced it with a head full blond hair and lilac eyes. "But never mind 'bout baby sis, whatcha doin' there Blakely?"

As the two continued their conversation, which involved Yang trying to convince Blake to play a game with her Blake ignored her request, opting to read the mysterious book she found in the library, the heiress quietly turned on her heels down the hallway.

* * *

Having to walk almost halfway across campus was annoying for the heiress, but it gave Weiss time prepare a long winded rant about responsibilities and so forth. She didn't have much of a clue about where she was going, having never ventured this far into Beacon, but it was when Weiss noticed the lack many other students in the area did she realize she was close to finding Ruby. Coming to a long hallway of open rooms, some empty with a few filled with blackboard, instruments and various other things Weiss didn't examine, she rushed reach the last few rooms in the hall, one door slightly open as music blasted out to fill that part of the hall. She was too busy with her complaining and cursing to examine the contents of the rooms, but would have been surprised at the number of them with grand pianos.

Prepared to bust open the door and scold Ruby for trying to miss their meeting, an idea flickered in the back of her mind. She was feeling nosy at the moment, and what better way to scold your dorky teammate than to catch them red-handed in the act of goofing off? Crouching by the door, careful not to make any noise Weiss peeked inside to see that there were mirrors set up on the opposite side of the door, but stopped a few feet from directly in front of the door. Ruby stood in front of those mirrors, having not noticed Weiss nearby. She was not dressed in her usual attire. Her corset, combat skirt and treasured red cloak replaced by black sweatpants, a red tank top, and bare feet. Shaking out her arms and legs, Ruby bounced up and down to loosen her muscle.

Weiss figured this room was a dance studio and that the younger girl was waiting for another song to play. Dancing, what an excellent excuse for missing their study session! Without a moment's notice Ruby almost frozen in places as a base started to play from a stereo located on the far side of the room. Whatever Ruby was doing, Weiss was less than pleased as Ruby hardly seemed to move even as the song played. Then, it hit her. The moment a female voice started to sing a song Weiss was slightly familiar with, Ruby sprang to life. Weiss' eyes bulged as her memory pulled her to the conversation she had with Yang last week.

_"You'd be amazed at the moves she could pull off; if she ever showed ya."_

Amazed was hardly the word Weiss would use describe what she saw.

_I can be your fantasy, while you're dancing alone tonight_

_Or you can be my majesty, got me running for you_

Arms that were usually flailing like a child or swinging her giant scythe like a toy floated around her body in rhythm with her legs as they popped and glided across the floor in time with the base. Ruby's body jerked, twisted, and turned with the music as she hopped across the room before effortlessly transitioning to choreographed jazz and tap movements, then back to eccentric dance movements she'd expect to see in one of the many clubs Yang frequents on Friday nights.

_Said we ain't got to take it slow_

_Here's what you do to me _

"Hot damn", were the only words Weiss could utter in an uncharacteristic type of language Weiss thought uneducated people used. She was not prepared for what she saw as everything she remember about her fearless leader was replaced by a rare sighting of the current Ruby, the vision of which would haunt her for many nights to come after this.

_Now that you want to give it I want to give it to you_

_I know you won't admit it and at least I know the truth_

_The way you move around me is something seductive too…_

Weiss wasn't familiar with dancing outside of the ballroom, so there were hardly any movements she could describe. Tap, jazz, hip-hop, ballet was all there but the heiress couldn't point out a single step, hip shake, pelvic thrust, or glide.

_Come place we can go if you're down_

_Just go all the way_

It all blended together, and she didn't know what the hell she was watching, but she knew she was looking at something very interesting. Ruby was dancing and dancing something magnificent as the sweat body on her shimmered like jewels.

_Cause basically I, I just wanna ride with you_

_I gotta get you, cause I just wanna ride with you_

_Let's find some place to go, cause I just gotta to know if you want me too_

_Don't you want me?_

At some point during the dance Ruby must have felt it was either too hot or her tank top was drenched from all her sweat. In the small break between verses in the song, almost choreographed, Ruby removed her top, relieving a red sports bra, tossing her top aside before continuing her dance. Weiss felt her heart do a flip and could wear she was having a heart attack. She could feel it pounding against her chest, her palms sweaty, eyes flickering between different points in Ruby's body, body temperature rising.

_Soaring through your galaxy, star struck on all of you _

And she didn't know when, but at some point she started to sing the song that was playing. It was low, hardly auditable, but Weiss could feel her voice vibrate in the back of her throat.

_Perfect love analogy, that's how I describe you_

And so could Ruby apparently. In the middle of routine, she took a sharp glance at the door causing Weiss to duct behind the wall before resuming her spying, still as curious as ever. But Weiss knew there was something wrong with this picture.

_Cause basically I, I just wanna ride with you…_

She was spying on Ruby like a ravenous falcon that had found something tasty to eat. No matter what she told herself, Weiss would not look away. But Weiss wanted to leave. She wanted to get up a calmly walk away and pretend she wasn't hiding behind a door examining Ruby like a lecherous old man but her body would not obey.

_Don't you want me?_

Her dancing, the music, the sunset peeking in the window; Jesus, even the smell of sweat was all intoxicating and holding her hostage. She couldn't leave!

_Dontcha dontcha dontcha… _

Well, not without the threat of being caught. Ruby stopped, having reached near the end of the song and without warning turned to walk towards the door. Not a wasting a thought Weiss jumped to her feet, and ignoring the loud steps her shoes made on floor beneath her feet ran behind the corner and inside a vacant room.

_…dontcha want me?_

Not sure if Ruby was outside the room or still looking for whoever was observing her, Weiss ignored all reasonable logic and decided to make a break for it down the hall. She did not want Ruby to catch her and counted her blessings when she realized Ruby had returned to the dance studio to play another song.

* * *

That led Weiss back to her current conflict. The heiress returned to the room the find a lethargic Blake cuddled up with her human furnace of a partner Yang scratching her ears while the latter reviewed notes from earlier classes. Ignoring two fumble about to untangle themselves Weiss plopped down in the chair by the desk, throwing open a book to try to study. But it wasn't working. She was replaying the entire scene in her head, as if she had recorded it on her scroll, her mind slowly interjecting with thought of her own. Weiss wouldn't admit it but she was trying to desperately tone down the urges she was feeling…

Desires to touch Ruby's soft skin as the younger girl would spin her across the dance floor. The desire for Weiss' delicate pale fingers to travel around her partner's abdomen and up her back before being hugged at her waist and dipped slightly to the floor in their waltz. Heavy breathing on the heiress' neck as Ruby intertwined their fingers as they shuffled across the floor. Her partner leaning in to her ear to speak, voice hushed asking "Do you like what you see? I can show you more". Ruby pulling away to show off her silver eyes and trademark smile—

_Whap!_

Lesson learnt, never daydream around Yang Xiao Long.

"You're drooling princess. Who you thinkin 'bout?" Yang asked, one hand one her hip, the other tossing Blake back her book, the book Yang used to smack Weiss in the back of her head, the head which immediately slammed into the desk.

After getting over the initial shock that Yang was bold enough to _hit_ her, Weiss was quick to jump to her seat and lunge at Yang, mind focused on chocking her blue until she froze at Ruby bursting through the door, excuse in hand.

"Weiss I'm sorry, I meant to take a really short break after class and lost track of time but we have plenty of time before dinner to study if you just let me shower and—"

Ruby didn't finish her run-on plead. In one swift movement Weiss grabbed her jacket, her textbooks, and her bag and was out the door.

"You don't have to study with me today; or tomorrow; or the rest of this week. I have some things to take care of. I'll meet you all for dinner." And with that Weiss bolted down the hallway.

Blake raised an eyebrow as Yang scratched the back of her head, throwing a confused look to her sister. "Um…did you do something _again_ Ruby?"

Ruby shrugged and tossed her hands to her sides, turning to her bunk. "Other than passing up our study time? No clue. Not that I can recall."

Both Yang and Blake missed Ruby's "all knowing" smirk.


End file.
